Seal of Death
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: NCIS/SVU crossover! A case involving dead, raped petty officers brings the gang to New York! EO, Jibbs, Tiva, McAbby, and maybe some Fin/Melinda and John/Casey!
1. Chapter 1

_**I am so stuck on my other stories, so I am going to start a new one and just HOPE that it gets me back into the swing of stuff! Now, none of my stories have a lot of reviews. And it really makes me wonder. So review ALL of the stories of mine you read, please?! This certain story is an NCIS/SVU x-over. This is going to mainly be EO and Jibbs, but there will be some Tiva and maybe McAbby as well. And for all you Jeanne, Dani, Kathy, and Hollis haters-enjoy! I do not own them, and I won't make my author's notes this big anymore!**_

_**XXTAYXX**_

Olivia bent over the dead woman and fished her wallet of the ratty old purse lying next to the body. _Petty Officer Jenna O'Henry. _

"El, call NCIS. Our vic was a naval officer on leave from DC." Olivia called over her shoulder to her partner, who was standing behind her, observing.

"Yeah…I'll get right on that." Elliot mumbled. Olivia stood and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Is there a problem, Elliot?" Olivia smirked.

"No…well, yes…what's NCIS?"

--

Gibbs and Jenny descended the stairs together in sync and entered the team's desk area.

"We've got a dead Petty Officer." Gibbs stated as he grabbed files, keys, his badge, and his gun from his desk. Jenny had her purse and briefcase with her.

"Where are we going Boss?" Tony asked as he grabbed his gear.

"New York City. You all, the Director, Ducky, and Abby are all coming with."

"Yay!" Tony squealed as he dropped everything on his desk in an excited clatter. Ziva rolled her eyes as she grabbed her gear and headed towards the elevator with McGee.

"David, McGee! We leave at 8 o'clock tonight on the dot! Be late and lose your job." Gibbs called after them.

As the elevator doors closed they heard Jenny's voice, "Did you just threaten to fire my personnel, Agent Gibbs?"

--

"Did you contact NCIS?" Captain Cragen asked as he stood over Elliot and Olivia's desks.

"Yep, Special Agent's Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee are coming. As well as Officer David, Forensic Specialist Scuito, ME Mallard, and Director Sheppard." Elliot read off of a sticky note.

"The Director's coming?" Olivia asked, stunned.

"Well, I guess she wants to keep an eye on her agents." Cragen shrugged, "Make them feel comfortable, show them around the city, then aide them in the investigation."

--

Abby rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet as she stood in the middle of JFK airport, "New York! McGee! We're in New York City!"

"Yeah…" McGee answered absentmindedly as he looked through his carry-on.

"McGee! Listen to me!" Abby whined.

McGee's head shot up, "Sorry, I just thought I left my laptop at home."

"Well, did you?" Abby knelt on the ground by him and started digging through his bag with him.

"Looking for this McForgetful?" Tony grinned as he held up the leather laptop case.

"Tony! That wasn't very nice!" Abby punched his arm.

"Um, NCIS Special Agents? I'm from the NYPD, and I am going to take you to the precinct." A tall, African American man smiled at them.

--

Olivia paced nervously around the squad room. The agents from NCIS were coming today. She tucked a strand of silky caramel colored hair behind her ear and checked the clock once more.

"Don't wear a hole in the floor, Liv. They'll be here. The plane landed at 9:30. It's ten." Elliot gently reminded her.

"We've never dealt with this agency before! What if they're like the IAB, all control and power, and total ass holes?" Olivia challenged.

"I assure you, Detective, that we aren't all control and power. As for the ass hole part, we _do _employ Agent Gibbs, so I can't comfort you on that one." A female voice answered from the doorway.

Olivia and Elliot spun around and stared at the elegant redhead standing in front of them. She had ivory skin and sparkling emerald eyes. The woman was wearing a pair of black slacks and a plain white blouse.

"I'm Director Jenny Sheppard, NCIS." The woman smiled as she extended her hand. Olivia hurried over and shook it.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson, and that's my partner Detective Elliot Stabler." Olivia smiled at the group that had formed behind Director Sheppard.

"This is Special Agent Gibbs." The Director pointed to a tall, gruff looking man with gray hair and bright blue eyes, who just nodded at them. "Then we have Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

An attractive man with brown hair and mischievous green eyes stepped forward and smiled, shaking Olivia's hand, "Call me Tony."

A dark haired woman slapped Tony's head and glared at him, "That is Officer Ziva David." Jenny smiled at the younger woman's actions.

Ziva stepped forward and extended her hand to both the detectives. Jenny was about to introduce McGee, when Abby raised her hand and started jumping up and down.

"Abby?" Jenny asked.

"Me next!"

"That is Forensic Specialist Abigail Scuito." Jenny stepped back a bit, as did the rest of the group. Elliot and Olivia shared confused glances before a black blur attacked Olivia.

"HI! Call me Abby, because that's what everyone calls me! You're Olivia and Elliot right? I just love love love New York! It's such a big city, you know, because Washington isn't nearly as big as this city and-"

"Abs!" the man called Gibbs warned the woman, who was dressed in all black.

"Sorry, _el jefe." _The woman took a big step back, but kept on smiling.

"Then we have Agent Timothy McGee." Jenny continued the introductions.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you." A nerdy looking brunette stepped out of the group.

Olivia smiled warmly at him, Elliot just shook his hand.

"And last but not least, we have Dr. Donald Mallard." An older gentleman with a Scottish accent shook Elliot's hand and bent down and kissed Olivia's hand. Olivia blushed furiously.

"Our Captain's around here somewhere…" Olivia looked in the direction of his office, "I'm pretty sure he's in there, if you need him, Director Sheppard."

"Please, call me Jenny." Jenny smiled as she headed off towards the Captain's office.

"The rest of the squad is home already, but we will meet them tomorrow, when we get started on the case." Olivia nervously clapped her hands together. The man, Elliot, stood protectively next to her. Gibbs took note of this, and made sure to mention it to Jenny later.

"Um, Gibbs? Where exactly are we planning on staying?" the foreign woman, Ziva, asked.

"Jenny has all the plans. Ask her." The man answered before walking over to the coffee machine and pouring himself a mug.

"That isn't the best coffee in the world!" Olivia warned.

"I've had worse." Gibbs answered before taking a swig.

Five minutes of uncomfortable silence later, Jenny and Cragen emerged from his office, "Olivia, Elliot, the agents have nowhere to stay, it seems the travel bookers at NCIS forgot that detail."

"The women can stay at my place?" Olivia suggested.

"That would lovely, Detective Benson." Jenny smiled warmly at the woman. Elliot noticed that as soon as she had appeared, Gibbs had instantly been behind her, guarding her.

"Elliot?" Cragen urged.

"I guess the guys can stay at my place." Elliot mumbled under his breath.

"Yay! A sleepover in New York!" Abby cheered, breaking the silence.

**Hope you liked the start! I know this isn't the most interesting start ever…but please review? I want 10! And do you want me to add Kari in here, or no? Majority rules! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm going to try to get two chapters up tonight, so cross your fingers and review! Also, Jenny's hair is long in this fic, as is Olivia's.**_

_**XXTAYXX**_

_**Olivia's Apartment**_

"Well, this is my apartment." Olivia said as she opened her door and led the three women into it. "There's the kitchen, guest bathroom, living room, guest room, and then my room. I'm not sure where everyone is going to sleep…"

"I'm sure we'll make do with whatever we can Detective, thank you." Jenny smiled at Olivia.

"I guess two of you can have my bed, and one can have the guest room?" Olivia timidly suggested.

"We would never kick you out of your bed!" Abby exclaimed as she pranced into the guest room.

"Yes, I have slept in MANY worse conditions. I will be fine on the floor, detective." Ziva smiled.

Olivia made sure the three women had sheets on the queen bed, and offered to bring out a sleeping bag. They declined. After she was sure they were in their room getting settled in, Olivia went into her room and changed. As she was walking back and forth from her bedroom to the adjoining bathroom in her underwear, her phone buzzed from the nightstand.

Olivia flipped it open and smiled as the name _Elliot _flashed across the screen, indicating a text from him.

_How are you holding up?_

Olivia pulled a black tank top on as she responded _Fine, you?_

She was pulling her hair back in a ponytail when her phone buzzed again.

_Ask about Gibbs. _

Olivia made a mental note to ask the others about it as she tugged a pair of sweat pants on and left her room.

--

Jenny pulled her hair out of the bun it was in as she lay on the guest bed. Ziva had told them they could take the bed, and she would sleep on the floor with a spare blanket and pillow. Ziva was in the guest bathroom changing, and Abby was going through the closet, which was full of boxes.

"Abby, why are you going through her personal things?" Jenny whispered.

"I'm bored…you really should look at these pictures, Director!" Abby whispered back as she flipped through a plain black photo album.

Jenny groaned inwardly as she swung her legs off the side of the bed, _they better not get caught going through an NYPD detective's personal affects. That would not be good press for the agency. _

Jenny sat on the carpet next to Abby and they flipped through the album. The pages were full of pictures of Olivia and Elliot. There were also three men, Captain Cragen and two others, mixed in as well.

"They are so cute together!" Abby quietly squealed. Jenny stared at a picture in particular, it was obviously a picture someone else had taken, and it was of the other two men, an African-American and a goofy white guy, but in the background, Olivia and Elliot were standing in a corner. Their eyes were only on each other, but it looked like they were arguing.

The only thought going through Abby's mind after she noticed which picture Jenny was looking at was _That looks just like Gibbs and the Director when they fight!_

"What are you doing?"

Jenny and Abby's heads flew up towards the door and Abby threw the photo album behind her, where it smashed into the wall.

--

Olivia was sorting through her mail in the kitchen when she heard a thud followed by laughter. She stood and walked to the guest room. The door was open, and she could see Abby lying on the floor, tears streaming down her face as she laughed. The Director, Jenny, was sitting on the bed, trying hard not to smile. The Israeli, Ziva, wasn't in direct view.

Olivia rapped on the door before stepping in. Abby quickly straightened and suppressed her giggles, Ziva popped out of the closet and stepped away, and Jenny stood to meet her.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia looked around for the source of the thud.

"Yes, sorry, Abby threw something on accident." Jenny replied with a small smile.

"Do you guys want some dinner?" Olivia asked as she walked into the kitchen, expecting the women to follow.

Jenny followed, but before she was out of the door, she turned to glare at Abby and Ziva. Ziva helped Abby up and they filed out of the room like schoolchildren about to be punished.

--

Jenny sat at the table, surveying all the women who sat eating in silence around her. Olivia had ordered Chinese from her and Elliot's favorite delivery place. Those two seemed to do a lot together. Olivia was eating, seemingly lost in thought. Ziva and Abby were sharing looks over the table, before they quietly shook with laughter. Jenny had no idea what had been so funny about earlier, Ziva had come in and scared them both half to death.

When Jenny's eyes wandered back to Olivia, she noticed the younger woman was watching her as well. They held each other's gazes for a moment, before Olivia looked away.

"How long have you and Elliot been partners?" Jenny asked, because the silence was almost unbearable.

"10 years." Olivia answered confidently.

"That's a long time, especially for the Special Victims Unit." Jenny commented.

"Yes…we haven't been partners the whole time though." Olivia quietly responded.

Jenny decided not to push, they would be here awhile and this was not a path she wanted to go down.

"Detective, we wanted to go walk around for a bit, is that alright?" Jenny asked as she stood up and grabbed her plate.

"It's midnight?" Olivia wondered as she joined Jenny in the kitchen.

"Yes, well, we wanted to see the city at night." Jenny spoke with a no non-sense tone.

"I don't see why that's a problem, but we need to be at the precinct by eight a.m."

--

Jenny grabbed Abby and Ziva and they left. Ziva always had weapons on her and Jenny had grabbed her purse, which had her personal firearm in it, so they would be fine if any creeps tried anything stupid.

Olivia surveyed the guest room after the NCIS trio had left. There was something about them that made her curious. She knew she shouldn't go through their belongings, which is why she wasn't. She was just extremely curious as to wait that thud had been.

As she stepped over someone's bag on her way to the closet, she noticed a picture sticking out of one of the side pockets of a Louis Vuitton bag. It seemed to be a forgotten photo, since it was fraying around the edges and looked really old and worn. But that could also mean it was frequently looked at.

Olivia peered behind her to make sure they hadn't returned yet, and then she cautiously took a step forward. When no one appeared, Olivia reached her hand out and tugged on the picture. She smoothed the creases in it as she sat back on the bed and studied it. It was of Jenny and Gibbs. They looked younger, although not by much. They had obviously aged well since the picture was dated _Serbia, 1999. _They had their arms around each other and were staring deep into the others' eyes. When the front door opened, Olivia jumped and shoved the picture back in the bag, before running over to the closet and grabbing a shirt.

"What were you doing? Well, I guess that isn't my business, 'cause this is your house and all," Abby trailed on as she saw Olivia coming out of their room.

"I was just getting this shirt to wear tomorrow! If you need anything, I'll be in my room!" Olivia covered as she disappeared down the hall.

"She definitely was not getting that shirt." Ziva whispered into Abby's ear.

_**The other chapter is probably not going to be up tonight! I don't like this chapter as much as I did the first one…I know for a fact Kate will be in this fic, but only for about the last two or three chapters. I still haven't decided on Kate/Ari, but if it is in here, it won't be much. Review, or you won't get to see how Elliot's handling the NCIS men!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter was more difficult for me to write. I hope I got the character's at least a little in character! I'm in the mood for a fluffy chapter, but this chapter isn't that and neither is the next one…sigh. Anyway, I don't own them and you better review!**_

_**Elliot's Apartment**_

Gibbs heaved his duffel bag onto the cot in the spare room. He wasn't sure why there were four cots and a foldable crib in the spare room, but he wasn't going to ask. This Elliot Stabler was a tough person to read. In a way, he reminded Gibbs of himself. Tony and McGee came in with their two bags each.

"I'm telling you, Probie, that chick cop was HOT." Tony jabbed McGee in the ribs.

"That 'chick cop' is off-limits. And if I hear one more word like that about Detective Benson, you will be out on the street." Elliot whispered in a dangerous tone. Tony nodded and backed up, right into Gibbs' chest.

After Elliot left, Gibbs glared at Tony, "No one should make you back down."

"Except you boss." Tony agreed as he set his bags on a cot.

"Where's Ducky?" McGee asked as he set his bags down on the cot by Tony's.

"Right here! Seems it's not just Mr. Palmer that can get lost." Ducky said with a chuckle as he set his bag down on the only cot left.

Gibbs smirked as he took his jacket off and draped it over the head of the cot.

"Let's go find something to eat." Tony suggested as he drug McGee out of the room.

--

Elliot decided to text Olivia because if the guys acted like this, then the girls may too. He knew he was a little over-protective of her, but she was all he had left. Kathy had left him with Eli, who looked nothing like him in the first place. Maureen and Kathleen weren't speaking to him, and Lizzie and Dickie were only still talking to him because Kathy made them. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be doing so well if Olivia hadn't been in his life. Not that he was doing too great; he would just be a lot worse if she wasn't there every day.

He was pleased when she said she was fine, she wouldn't admit to not being fine, but it comforted him nonetheless.

He threw his phone onto his bed when he heard things being banged around in his kitchen.

"Oh hell no." he hissed under his breath as he walked out of his bedroom.

--

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked as he stopped in the entrance of the kitchen. Tony dropped a plate, and McGee lunged and caught it.

"We got hungry." Gibbs answered as he closed the fridge.

"Who gave you the right to go through my kitchen?" Elliot crossed the room and placed himself in front of Gibbs, who smirked.

"Well we couldn't wait around for you to get around to it, now could we?" Gibbs glared down at the detective.

Tony leaned over to McGee, "I got 20 bucks says Gibbs will kill him."

"I heard that DiNozzo." Gibbs said without breaking eye contact with Elliot.

Tony gulped while McGee smirked. Ducky slowly set the only cookbook in the house down on the counter and backed away from the fight that was about to take place.

Elliot defensively crossed his arms over his chest, and Gibbs noted the Marine tattoo and smiled. Elliot followed his gaze and wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"Next time, DiNozzo will ask." Gibbs smirked as he gave Elliot one last stare for good measure.

--

After eating DiNozzo's pasta, which was punishment ala Stabler, the men gathered around with beer. Gibbs had even taken one, partly because Elliot had no bourbon. Ducky had declined, saying that he needed to call Mr. Palmer and see how Mother was doing before retiring for the night.

"I wasn't kidding about what I said before, your partner _is _gorgeous!" Tony admitted to Elliot as he took a swig of his second beer.

"If she knew you said that she'd kill you!" Elliot laughed as he downed the rest of his third beer.

"Um, should you guys really be getting drunk when we have to work tomorrow?" McGee piped up from the chair in the corner where he was nursing his first beer.

"AH! McPartyPooper! Come on, Elf Lord!" Tony bellowed as he spilled a drop of beer on his leg. Noticing this, he attempted to lean down and lick the beer off of his thigh.

"Actually he has a point." Elliot said as he set his beer down on the coffee table and stood up, stumbling a little.

--

That night as the men fell asleep, Gibbs thought of Jenny and that look she had given him on the plane. That damn woman almost gave him a hard-on in front of his team with that look where she licks her lips and gives him those bedroom eyes. God that woman…

Ducky lay sleeping on the cot next to him, dreaming about the corgis being able to care Mother by themselves.

McGee lay next to him, hoping Abby felt about him the same way he felt about her. He wouldn't normally go for a Goth covered in tattoos, but Abby was amazing. He could see himself settling down with her. He smiled as he thought about their kids with black hair and those beautiful eyes of hers…

Tony smiled as he tried to dream about Olivia, but a certain Israeli kept coming into his mind. He honestly hadn't realized he was falling for her. But now whenever he closes his eyes all he can see is her face. She obviously felt the same way, he just hadn't been sure until now that he felt the same way, and boy oh boy did he feel the same way…

_**I am not too fond of this chapter, and I hate it more than the last one! I hope you all like it! 10 reviews please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I have been really busy, and then to top it all off, I got sick! And then the website wouldn't work, so I'm sorry it's taken so long! Writer's block is a sucky thing. Review, and I don't own!**_

_**XXXXX**_

Elliot sat at his desk and observed the way the NCIS men moved about their daily routine in a new environment. Even though they all had hangovers, they were still here before the women.

Gibbs had coffee, from a coffee shop Elliot hadn't even heard of before, and was going around, restless. Tony was sitting in a chair at an empty desk, nursing his cup of coffee as he massages his temples. McGee was typing away at a computer and acting just as alert as if he hadn't been drinking a night before, even though now that he thought about it, he had only had one beer. Ducky was down at the ME's office, becoming acquainted with Melinda Warner, their ME.

Fin came in with Munch, going on about the government using car radios to gather your thoughts through radio waves.

"Man, you've gone off the deep end." Fin shook his head as he tossed his jacket onto the back of his chair.

"Think about it! Everyone listens to their radio, so it's perfectly logical for the government to use waves off of the radio to decipher your thoughts!" Munch proclaimed as he got a cup of coffee from the machine in the corner.

"Hey bro, I'm Fin Tutuola, and this paranoid, white dude is my partner, John Munch." Fin smiled as he clapped Tony on the back, and then shook McGee and Gibbs' hands.

"TIMMY! You survived your first night in a big city!" Abby squealed as she ran towards him at full speed.

Olivia, Ziva, and Jenny followed a moment later, obviously having not ran the length of the hallway.

"Morning, El." Olivia smiled at her partner as she sat across from him. Jenny moved over towards Gibbs and took the cup of coffee from him.

"Jethro, how was your night?" Jenny asked as she handed the coffee back to him.

Gibbs made a sound that closely resembled a sound of approval. Jenny smirked at him as they rejoined the group.

"What we have so far…is very little." Olivia admitted as she relaxed in her chair a bit.

"What _do_ you have?" Jenny asked as she sat on the edge of a nearby desk, crossing her long ivory legs, making Gibbs force himself to look away.

"Victim is Petty Officer Jenna O'Henry, age 26, she was on leave from Quantico. My guess is that she was on vacation." Elliot recited.

"How did she die?" Ziva asked from Tony's side.

"Ah, my dear, that is a mystery as well," Ducky spoke as he entered the squad room with Melinda Warner, "She appeared to die of a gunshot wound to the abdomen, but as Ms. Warner's preliminary findings showed, the wound was made post-mortem. She died about an hour before she was shot, most likely from smothering. We have yet to do the autopsy, but as soon as we do, we will know for sure."

"Duck, how else could she have died?" Gibbs asked.

"Brain tumor, possibly internal bleeding since there were some lesions on her face and head, it really could have been anything _but _the gunshot wound." Melinda answered for Ducky.

"So we don't have anything?" Munch asked from where he was coasting back in his chair.

"I did find something odd behind Petty Officer O'Henry's left ear, it was a brand of sorts." Melinda explained as she placed a picture up on the whiteboard.

Abby stepped up to the board and squinted at the photo, which was of the brand. It was a circle, carved into the skin behind her left ear, inside the circle was a D.

"D…could be the killer's calling card or his name or initial. Which makes sense since it would be like, his name, and then if he kills again, then we would know, because he would leave it behind again!"Abby exclaimed as the gears kicked into place in her head.

Tony groaned from where he was standing, with his head leaning against the wall, "Abs, I have a headache, do a guy a favor?"

"Sorry Tony, but you shouldn't drink on a school night." Abby scolded.

"Couldn't help it." Tony mumbled.

Ziva sighed as she turned to Gibbs, Gibbs nodded, and Ziva lifted her hand and slapped his head. Munch and Fin burst out laughing, and Olivia struggled to hide her smile. Elliot looked away, but caught Olivia's eye and grinned at her.

--

The teams went out to lunch separately, the NCIS team went off to find a deli nearby, and the SVU team ordered Chinese in.

--

Jenny and Gibbs got fresh coffees and went to get a table while the team ordered.

"So what do you think of the case?" Jenny asked as she sipped her coffee in the corner booth.

"There isn't anything useful yet. Hopefully once Ducky and their ME finish the autopsy we'll have more."

"We should run the brand through other cases with similar MO's, both here and in DC." Jenny suggested.

"I'll have McGee and Abby do that later." Gibbs decided.

"What about Tony and Ziva? And you?"

"Tony needs to get over his hangover, he isn't doing us much good right now, and Ziva will help out where she is needed. I will supervise along with you."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "Captain Cragen is supervising along with me. Not you."

"Okay." Gibbs smirked as he drained his coffee just as the rest of the team came over to join them.

--

Fin and Munch were finishing up case reports from their last case while Elliot and Olivia ate up in the crib.

"What do you think about the NCIS team so far?" Olivia asked as she played around with her sesame chicken.

"There's something going on between Gibbs and the Director." Elliot observed.

"Duh, El."

"Hey! We can't say anything about it though, since it probably isn't anything."

"I found a picture of them together." Olivia admitted.

"What did you go through their things?" Elliot asked sarcastically.

Olivia looked away.

"LIV! That's wrong!"

"El, I was in the spare room and saw the picture. There is DEFINITELY something going on there."

"HEY! LIV! ELLIOT! WE GOT ANOTHER VIC!" Fin hollered from the lower level.

_**I will try to update faster I swear, and ten reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I got sick again, and then got so busy I didn't have time to do anything, so I am SO sorry for not updating! I am going to try to make this a long chapter to make up for it, but who knows? Review and I don't own!**_

Gibbs all but ran to the crime scene after Stabler called and told them they had another victim. Jenny was right along with him, but the team was lagging behind a bit.

Gibbs and Jenny made it to the scene a full ten minutes before the rest of the team did. Elliot, Olivia, Fin, Munch, and Melinda were already there. Ducky had somehow made it there as well.

"Petty Officer Leah Cullen…on leave from Quantico." Elliot read when he noticed Gibbs and Jenny standing behind him. Jenny was still sipping her second coffee, and Gibbs was staring at the body of the Naval Officer.

"The Petty Officer, Leah Cullen, was 26, just like Jenna O'Henry, and on leave from Quantico." Elliot repeated when Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee joined the group.

"She also has a," Melinda stopped talking as she stood up from her position by Cullen's head, "She also has a brand behind her left ear as well."

"Oh! A serial killer!" Tony chirped from next to McGee.

Gibbs immediately reached his hand over and whacked Tony's head, sending Fin and Munch into peals of laughter again.

"DiNozzo, shut up." Gibbs ordered as he refolded his arms across his chest. Jenny rolled her eyes from her place beside him.

"As Melinda was saying, Petty Officer Cullen was shot in the abdomen in the same way as Petty Officer O'Henry. The brand is the same, and she also has bruises and lacerations on her face. Once we get her back we will know." Ducky reported as he loaded Leah Cullen's body onto the gurney.

"How did Petty Officer O'Henry die, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"As our initial estimations showed, she was smothered. Most likely with a fur coat." Ducky answered as he strapped the body tightly in the body bag.

"Fur coats, usually associated with hookers. You think they were putting out?" Tony asked the team.

"Putting out what?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Putting out. Prostitution. Sex." Tony explained to her. Ziva nodded, slightly embarrassed but not showing it.

"Could have been, but they weren't dressed like working girls." Elliot said.

"They might have changed, or the killer may change them." McGee spoke up.

"McGee, work with Stabler and Benson on that. DiNozzo, David, I think Petty Officer Cullen's parents are in New York. Go tell them. Abby, help Dr. Warner and Ducky wherever you can." Gibbs ordered.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at Gibbs, "And what will you be doing, Agent Gibbs?"

"Supervising." Gibbs smirked at her.

--

"How did Gibbs know Petty Officer Cullen has family in New York?" Ziva murmured to Tony as they waited to figure out how they were getting back to the precinct.

"He's magic Ziva!" Abby whispered as she walked past them with McGee.

--

"Well, Fin and Munch could go back with Warner and Ducky, then I could take the women in our car, and you could take the men in Munch's?" Olivia suggested to Elliot.

"That works. Everyone may not fit, but…"

Five minutes later, Munch and Fin were riding in the morgue van with Ducky, Warner, and Leah Cullen. Elliot was driving Munch and Fin's car with Gibbs in the front seat and Tony and McGee in the back. Olivia was driving her and Elliot's car, with Jenny in the front and Abby and Ziva in the back.

--

As Olivia waited at a stop light, her phone buzzed on her belt. She sighed as she maneuvered her hand down and unclipped it.

"Benson."

"_Hey, I saw you today at a crime scene when I was jogging. Anything I can help with?"_

"Oh, I don't know yet, but I'll let you know if we need your help." Olivia smiled at the voice, besides Casey and Alex, Olivia hadn't had many female friends.

"_Sounds like more fun than I'm having. Do you want me to stop by later?"_

"Yeah, if you want to, it'd be great! We could always use an extra hand."

--

Ziva sat in the passenger seat and watched New York City go by. Although she had wanted to drive, she was enjoying looking out the window as well. In all her travels with Mossad and NCIS, she had never been to New York. It was beautiful, but she knew it was a dangerous city. She personally would never live here. It was a less violent version of Israel. It wasn't as pretty, or warm, but crime was everywhere.

Tony turned onto a side road, which led them to a nice neighborhood. The homes were welcoming and close together, like in a suburb. They pulled up to a house that looked just like the rest. It was white, with black trim and had a neat, green yard. A Hyundai Sonata sat in the driveway.

"Ready, Zee-Vah?" Tony asked as he pushed his sunglasses up on his nose.

Ziva turned to him and stared for a second before pulling the glasses off of his face, "I am ready."

The two stepped out of the car in sync and headed up to the house. Ziva casually peered in the window as Tony rang the bell.

The living room was neat, with white leather couches and a big screen TV. There were shoes of all sorts thrown in a pile by the door, and coats and purses lay in a heap on the arm chair closest to the front door.

A middle-aged woman wearing brown sweatpants and a white t-shirt answered the door, running a hand through her brown hair, which went to her shoulders. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am, I'm Agent DiNozzo, this is Officer David. We're from NCIS." Tony greeted, keeping his voice void of emotion.

"Is, is Leah all right?" panic flashed through the woman's eyes.

"Ma'am, we'd better come in." Tony murmured as he noticed an elderly woman next door leaning over her porch to hear the conversation better.

--

"She's dead?" the woman, Marsha Wright, repeated. They were seated inside the living room.

Ziva looked around once more, it was definitely a lived in home. Pictures adorned the walls, and DVD's lay scattered on the floor by the TV. The dining room table, which was in the adjoining dining room, was set in the finest china, but there was no food on it. Another American custom Ziva did not understand.

"She was murdered last night. I'm so sorry Mrs. Wright. Do you know where Leah was last night?" Tony asked as he flipped open a notepad.

"She said she was going to meet up some friends she hadn't seen since she had been stationed in DC. Then she was going to come back here. She was on leave and was visiting us. Leah was staying here in the spare room since she didn't want to pay for a hotel."

"Do you know where she was meeting her friends?" Ziva asked.

"Club Monday, I think." Marsha nodded to herself as she thought back on it.

"MOM, WHO WAS AT THE DOOR?" a voice shouted from upstairs.

"That's my daughter, Emma-Jane Wright. She's Leah's half sister. Leah's biological father died when she was four. I met Patrick when she was six, and when Leah was eight, we got married. We had Emma-Jane when Leah was ten and Sarah when Leah was eleven. They were very close." Marsha explained in one breath.

"Mom, God, is your hearing going?" Emma-Jane asked as she turned the corner into the living room. She was pretty, with brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. Her make-up was a little dark around the eyes, but it made them pop. She was wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans.

"Emma-Jane, this is Agent DiNozzo and Officer David from NCIS." Marsha whispered.

"Navy crimes…what happened to Leah?!" Emma-Jane's voice rose.

"She was killed last night." Tony answered quietly.

The girl didn't answer, she just turned and ran back upstairs.

_**The plot and romances are going to take off in the next chapter, promise! Thanks for sticking with it this far, and it will get more interesting later! Emma-Jane and Sarah are going to be in this more too, as is the mystery caller! Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**New chapter after forgetting for so long! Heh. Very angsty, just a warning. I'm in a mood where fighting is very appealing! Review!**_

_**XxXxX**_

Gibbs was causing problems. Jenny had hoped he would have kept himself in line while they were working with the NYPD, but apparently her luck had run dry. Since the New York police didn't run the same way that NCIS does, getting warrants to search Jenna O'Henry's rented apartment in New York, even though she is dead, was difficult. Gibbs had practically screamed at Casey Novak when she told him it would take at least a day to get a warrant.

Jenny clenched her jaw as she stormed after Gibbs in the hallway that led to the elevators in the SVU precinct. Damn that man for being so…him.

"Agent Gibbs." Jenny was on the verge of locking him in the elevator and never letting him out, he needed to control himself. Especially when it wasn't her agents he was screaming at.

Gibbs kept walking, not showing any signs of hearing her. Jenny continued in her pursuit, managing to keep up despite her heels.

"God damn it Jethro! Just stop!" Jenny yelled, allowing her rage to rush to the surface. Gibbs finally stopped, and spun, turning on her.

"What? You gonna tell me the million things you tell me every time I do something wrong?" Gibbs hissed to her, ignoring the stares of the NYPD officers in the hall. Jenny stood up to her full height, which, in her heels, was Gibbs' height.

"Maybe if you didn't always do things wrong, you would stop being told the same things over and over!"

"I'm just doing my job, _Director."_

"And I'm just doing mine, Agent Gibbs." Jenny challenged, keeping her voice at the same level as his

"_Your _job doesn't involve controlling my actions during an investigation!"

Jenny stared at him in disbelief, "Are you listening to yourself, Gibbs? It_ is _my job to control your actions! Specifically when your actions involve yelling at innocent lawyers!"

"Maybe if the _innocent _lawyer had done _her _job, I wouldn't have had to yell at her!"

"You do NOT yell at people, Jethro!"

"Then why the hell are you yelling at me?" Gibbs challenged as Jenny noticed the group of people watching.

"Come with me." Jenny hissed through her teeth as she headed into the elevator. Gibbs obediently followed, and when the doors closed on the gaping crowd, he hit the emergency stop button.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Jenny yelled as Gibbs stepped into her personal space.

Gibbs' gaze flicked to her lips, which were parted slightly in rage. He smirked as he took another step forward, forcing her to back into the wall.

"Jethro…" Jenny trailed off as Gibbs leaned forward and caught her bottom lip between his teeth, gently nibbling. She leaned her head down slightly, catching his lips with both of hers. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and balanced her against the elevator wall.

Jenny pulled back and searched Gibbs' eyes, "Jethro." Gibbs understood exactly what she meant, even before she spoke, he took a half step back and placed his hands on the back of her head and slowly kissed her, making up for the years of missed contact.

--

"Shit!" Olivia yelped from the file room as a drawer slammed closed on her finger. She stuck it in her mouth; a habit she had kept from her childhood, then pulled it out and blew on it. She stopped when she heard laughing from the door.

"Lizzie used to do that. She grew up though." Elliot smiled as he stepped closer to her. Olivia smiled and ignored the slight pain in her finger.

"What does she do now?" Olivia cocked her head to the side in that flirtatious way of hers.

Elliot came right up in front of her and grabbed her finger, placing a small kiss on it. Olivia blushed furiously at Elliot's retreating form as he headed back into the squad room.

_**Damn these short chapters. Cuddy fans see the House episode?! YAYYYY!!!!!! **_


End file.
